


Steps

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aniverse, Beta Bokuto Koutarou, Beta/Omega, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Married Couple, Married Life, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Akaashi Keiji, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, they had a baby
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Akaashi podia se considerar um homem de sorte: era bem-sucedido, estava feliz com sua vida, tinha um marido perfeito e, agora, o fruto do amor deles estava chegando e, claro, não podiam estar mais ansiosos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Então, é a minha primeira vez escrevendo ABO e transgênero, espero que gostem e, por favor, se tiver algo errado, me avisem ):

_Como plotar._

_Primeiro passo:_

_Pense em como você quer que a história seja. Um exemplo: em qual universo ela se passa? Pode ser um universo alternativo de floricultura, policial, almas gêmeas, entre outros._

_Após a análise das alternativas e decisão, já tenha em mente para o que você irá escrever. Não é muito difícil, pode ser algo original ou até mesmo existente. Oh, você não sabe o que é original? É quando você inventa tudo do zero: o mundo no qual se vive, a espécie, os personagens, entre muitas coisas das quais não consigo explicar para vocês com muitos detalhes, perdão. E o existente, seria você pegar algo já existente — pode ser livro, desenho animado, mangá, HQ, filmes — e escrever sobre isso._

_Segundo passo:_

_Com tudo escolhido, personagens (personalidades, caso seja necessário com personagens originais) e cenários, você pode pensar no desenvolvimento da sua estória: como ela começa, qual seu meio e seu fim. Juro para vocês que isso não é muito difícil, pois sempre que faço meus livros, penso bastante sobre cada personagem, onde quero que minha história se passe e, principalmente, qual o enredo terá._

_Último passo — mas não menos importante: com tudo isso idealizado, já debatido e analisado por você mesmo, está na hora de pôr a mão na massa e começar a escrever. Creio que essa seja a parte mais difícil de todas, pois quando se está no papel, com várias ideias, é fácil de acrescentar, porém quando é preciso que escrever a respeito, as coisas podem ser diferentes._

_Não se preocupe, deixe suas ideias fluírem e, com o tempo, você pode começar a se sentir mais confiante para escrever o que vier à sua mente._

_Espero que essas dicas tenham ajudado de alguma maneira, se precisar de mais, estarei aqui disponível para tirar qualquer dúvida._

Antes que pudesse digitar mais alguma coisa para seu novo livro, um curto manual para auxiliar os iniciantes, seus olhos foram tapados por um par de mãos que conhecia tão bem e ele sorriu com o toque delicado.

— Adivinha quem é, A-ka-a-shi? — O tom brincalhão já denunciava quem era, mas o vendado decidiu entrar na brincadeira, utilizando o antigo sobrenome do rapaz.

— Hmm… seria o Bokuto-san?

— BÉÉÉM, errado. Duas tentativas — disse após imitar uma campainha.

— Koutarou-san?

— Última.

— Kou — chamou suave, não resistindo. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos aquelas mãos e seu sorriso se alargou, girando a cadeira de escritório para poder encará-lo nos olhos. — O que foi, meu amor?

— Eu vim ver como vocês estavam, já que faz um tempão que está aí — resmungou em meio a felicidade que sentia. Não era todo o dia que ele podia apreciar seu marido daquele jeito.

Mesmo que já estivessem casados há um tempo, o de cabelo cinza com raiz preta passava boa parte do dia trabalhando na livraria que tinha construído para contemplar seu escritor preferido, pois a tematizou com um dos seus livros favoritos, um mundo de fantasia com diversos seres místicos e paisagens encantadoras. O que ele não sabia era que o tal autor visitaria a sua loja numa certa vez e se apaixonaria por cada detalhe que tinha sido colocado com tanto amor e, claro, pelo dono. Descobriu que o dito cujo nunca imaginou que, um dia, suas obras inspirariam pessoas tanto para escrever como para decorar.

Ao olhá-lo também recordou-se rapidamente de como foi surpreendido ao perceber que o rapaz com quem falava — e que pessoa bonita, deveria ressaltar — era quem construía aquelas estórias que amava e contava com toda a empolgação para todos. Sua felicidade aumentou quando viu o quanto aqueles olhos azul-escuros brilhavam enquanto observava com admiração e satisfação tudo que sua visão alcançava.

Outra coisa que o fascinou foi ter atraído o interesse daquele moreno. Não que Koutarou não se achasse atraente, diria que um pouco, modéstia à parte, mas ele era um beta igual a todos os outros, não achava que tinha algum atrativo especial em seu ser. Naquele dia, aprendeu o quão cativante era e, principalmente, Akaashi também.

Lembrou de como foram se conhecendo aos poucos até descobrir que o rapaz usava um nome fictício em seus livros para ter momentos de paz como aqueles que estava tendo consigo. Foi um dos momentos mais felizes que teve em sua vida, assim como quando lhe foi revelado que seu escritor favorito era ômega e trans, ficou bastante entusiasmado. Aquilo causou um certo espanto na hora, pois sabia que o subgênero dele era subjugado e, além disso, o fato dele ser transgênero também não era algo bem visto no mundo em que viviam, como muitas das coisas que as pessoas falhavam em compreender. Contudo, nada o impediu de amar aquele homem e orgulhar-se de tudo que fazia, já que ele provava para aquela sociedade que, sim, ele podia ser diferente daquilo que diziam que deveria ser.

Uma das impressões que teve foi que ele era bem corajoso de se assumir no meio desse mundo maluco, porém se enchia de orgulho ao ver a determinação no olhar do moreno. Soube depois, quando conheceu seus sogros, que eles já esperavam isso quando Keiji completou seus cinco anos e pediu para mudar de nome. Sem contar que eles eram um amor e os aceitaram de braços abertos, sem se importar com o subgênero e gênero, os Akaashi só se importavam com o bem-estar de quem lhes eram queridos. Único pedido deles para o novo integrante foi que fizesse seu filho feliz e, se tinha algo que o prateado fazia com toda vontade, era isso.

Outra foi que o ômega batia no peito, feliz de pisar na cara da sociedade e dizer: “eu posso, eu consigo, eu vou”. Aprendeu que aquele era o jeito dele expressar que se sentia bem e não esconderia seu gênero secundário e que abriria espaço para si — como teve, já que agora era somente um famoso escritor de fantasia, mas sim o mais conhecido, aclamado e, acima de tudo, mais respeitado e mais bem pago que tinha.

Foi a primeira vez que Bokuto Koutarou conheceu um ômega bem-sucedido em toda a sua vida, como também um trans. Nada disso o impediu de ficar com ele e isso estava presente até aquele momento, tanto que ali estavam ambos, casados depois de tantos anos, esperando sua primeira criança chegar ao mundo.

Não tinha um dia na sua vida que Koutarou não ficasse honrado em fazer parte da vida de seu esposo, assim como de todas as suas conquistas. Se ele pudesse ajudar, faria com o maior prazer, pois nada mais lhe importava a não ser manter o sorriso no rosto daquele que tinha seu coração.

— Não canso de dizer, mas você está muito bonito, Keiji — falou, deslumbrado. Sabia que doces palavras agradavam o esposo e fazia questão de dizê-las todos os dias. Seu marido era um guerreiro, exemplo de coragem e ainda tinha uma beleza e personalidade exótica, então ressaltaria sempre que pudesse. — Às vezes ainda me pergunto o que você viu em mim.

— Kou, você é maravilhoso. — Começou, guiando suas mãos ao rosto dele, fazendo carinho com os polegares nas bochechas. — A pessoa mais gentil e calorosa que conheço, mais animada, tagarela e perfeita. — Um sorriso apareceu em sua feição, transmitindo todo o amor que tinha por esse homem. — Você é a melhor coisa que eu poderia pedir, eu amo você e nunca esse sentimento mudará. Não me importo qual seu subgênero, porque eu só enxergo você, Koutarou, e é só disso que preciso.

Ele amava ouvir essas declarações, sempre o deixava mais apaixonado pelo marido. Não resistiu, inclinando-se para poder beijá-lo, sendo correspondido sem demora. O leve roçar dos lábios era o suficiente para ambos entenderem o quão queridos e preciosos eram para si. O cheiro suave de baunilha do beta era bem leve, quase imperceptível, mas Keiji amava sentir seu cheiro e deixá-lo preencher o cômodo, mesmo que soubesse que o seu de café se propagasse mais rápido.

Eles ficaram ali por um tempo, presos nas carícias trocadas, aumentando a intensidade do ósculo aos poucos, sem pressa, só aproveitando o momento. Deliciaram-se até os últimos momentos antes de serem interrompidos pelo gemido do moreno. O mais velho se afastou, preocupado, imaginando que havia machucado seu bem mais precioso — o segundo ainda estava por vir.

— Keiji, amor, eu te machuquei? Me desculpa, eu não tinha a intenção de– — Sua boa foi coberta, impedindo-o de terminar a frase.

O mais velho sempre tinha todo o cuidado com o moreno, amava-o tanto que tinha receio que pudesse machucá-lo, não suportaria a ideia de ter sido a causa de alguma ferida do amado. Sabendo disso, o mais novo o acalmou, deixando um pequeno sorriso formar-se em seus lábios, o chamou:

— Kou, dê-me sua mão. — Sem protestos, recebeu o que pediu, guiando-a até sua barriga. O maior tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo até sentir algo se mexendo. Seus olhos se arregalaram, as pupilas dilataram e uma expressão de felicidade pura preenchia seu semblante. — É a primeira vez que ele chuta, Kou.

Emocionados estavam os novos papais corujas por sentirem os movimentos, os chutes, aquilo era uma alegria infinita. Estavam ansiosos para terem seu pequeno nos braços e poderem encará-lo, mimá-lo até dizer chega.

O desejo da chegada do novo integrante era tão estimada que já tinham enfeitado o quarto do bebê todinho do animal preferido dos dois, a coruja, usando no máximo detalhes amarelos e brancos, pois remetia ao único livro em comum que tinham do qual o escritor não era o dono.

— Katsuki, bebê, seus papais já estão esperando por você. Nós te amamos, meu filho. — Koutarou havia se abaixado para ficar na altura da barriga do outro, ainda acariciando-a. Não resistiu e colou sua face na superfície macia, ouvindo uma reclamação do mais novo. — Coisinha preciosa de papai… Ai, meu filho, não chuta a cara do papai.

Ele recuou, massageando a bochecha. Apesar de saber que não tinha doído, estava levemente magoado, todavia o sorriso bobo continuava presente em sua boca.

Keiji sorriu, feliz que tinha decidido ser independente e ter seguido sua vida sem se importar com as regras da sociedade, graças a isso que estava ali, curtindo sua casa, seu marido e, finalmente, o filhote deles. Ouviu muito de uma parte de sua família que seria infeliz sem um alfa, ele não ligou, apenas seguiu o que queria e estava mais do que satisfeito com todas suas conquistas. Tinha noção que sua mãe jogava na cara desses parentes infelizes o quão perfeita era sua vida e ele não podia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso disso.

— Isso, Katsuki, estamos loucos para segurar você, meu filho. — Falar isso ainda causava estranhamento, mas gostava de como soava. Parecia deixar tudo mais leve e, além disso, provar ao mundo que, sim, ele era uma pessoa feliz.

Decidiram que estava na hora de comer e jogar conversa fora, nunca saindo da presença do outro, sempre demonstrando afeto, ato que era estimado por eles. Depois do jantar, resolveram dormir, alegando que o grávido precisava descansar para manter-se saudável e com uma boa rotina de sono.

Como os Bokuto amavam deitar no ninho do ômega, deixando o menor escolher a melhor posição para si e, sempre, implorando pelo aconchego e calor do marido. Se tinha uma coisa que ambos adoravam, era o ligeiro cheiro de café com baunilha que ficava em suas cobertas, roupas e quarto.

— Boa noite, meus amores — falou Koutarou, depositando um beijo nas glândulas do esposo enquanto apertava-o contra seu peito de maneira sutil. — Amo vocês.

— Também te amo, Kou.

[...]

O de cabelo prateado andava em círculos, de um lado para o outro, aguardando algum sinal de vida ou resposta daquele lugar. Já estava sufocado, preocupado com seu esposo e seu filho. Como queria ter entrado naquela sala e ficado até o nascimento, contudo Keiji o conhecia muito bem e sabia que ele não aguentaria, então pediu para sua mãe entrar consigo, deixando um marido muito atordoado esperando.

Os segundos pareciam minutos, estes eram horas, que eram dias. Tortura era pouco, achava. Conseguia perceber o nervosismo que sentia, sendo a única coisa que o acalmava era o leve cheiro de café por trás da porta e que estava levemente impregnado em seu corpo. Encostou levemente em seu pescoço, roçando a ponta dos dedos na marca em suas glândulas. Não era tão visível, mas ele ainda conseguia sentir um pouco o que estava acontecendo, parecia um misto de dor e felicidade. Só podia rezar para que estivesse tudo bem.

Antes mesmo que pudesse inventar algum tipo de oração, pois não sabia nenhuma, sua sogra abriu a porta do quarto, chamando sua atenção. Ela sorriu, pediu para entrar. Sem pensar duas vezes, Koutarou saiu correndo, quase atropelando a mulher.

— Desculpa, sogrinha — pediu juntando as mãos na frente do corpo, parecendo rezar.

— Que isso, Kou-chan. Vá lá ver Kei-chan, ele está te esperando. — Abriu espaço ao sair da frente da porta, para deixá-lo passar. — Ah, Kou-chan, antes de ir, parabéns, papai. Amei meu netinho.

— Obrigado, Yuki-san. — Agradeceu, um sorriso bobo surgindo em seus lábios. — Fui eu que fiz.

A mulher riu e saiu de onde estava, dizendo que os deixariam a sós. Ele assentiu e seguiu para perto da cama, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao ver a cena: seu marido aninhando uma criança de cabelo igual aos seus. Se tinha algo que tinha certeza, era que amava aqueles dois seres.

— Jiji, nosso Katsuki é tão bonito. Você é maravilhoso, amor — comentou ao se aproximar, colocando uma das mãos sobre a coxa coberta pelo lençol. — Eu… posso–

— Claro, Kou — falou, o semblante cansado estava ali, contudo tinha um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho olhar. — Coloque sua mão aqui.

O mais velho aproximou a mão livre daquele pequeno ser, percebendo que ele tinha os traços do rosto do moreno. Devagar, depositou-a sobre o corpinho, sentindo o calor que emanava.

— Jiji, é nosso. — Era difícil de acreditar naquilo que aquele era seu filhote, fruto do amor deles. As lágrimas já desciam por suas bochechas quando percebeu, mas não ligava, estava emocionado demais.

— Sim, Kou, nosso Bokuto Katsuki.

Embargados em diversos sentimentos de felicidade, orgulho, alguns que nem sabiam definir, deixaram as emoções virem a tona. Keiji inclinou-se um pouco para depositar vários selinhos nos lábios do marido, sendo retribuído em todas as vezes.

Eram em momentos assim, de puro êxtase, que ambos só podiam agradecer pelo destino ter lhes dado a oportunidade de se conhecerem, pois foi graças a esse encontro que tiveram o prazer de descobrir o que era felicidade.

O antigo Akaashi Keiji agradecia todos os dias por ter seguido seu sonho e ter se tornado um dos maiores escritores de sua época, como também de ter se dado a oportunidade de, agora, não ser somente um ômega transgênero, mas sim Bokuto Keiji, marido do mais bobo e alegre da face da Terra.

Bokuto Koutarou nunca se arrependeu de ter lido vários livros em sua vida e, principalmente, de ter aberto uma livraria com a temática do seu preferido. Graças a ela, pôde conhecer o amor de sua vida e deixar de ser inseguro pelo subgênero. Agora ele era apaixonado por seu esposo, o homem mais perfeito do mundo em sua opinião.

Se eles acreditavam na sorte? Sim. Tudo em suas vidas, todos os acontecimentos, só foram possíveis devido a isso e, sendo sinceros, seu maior tesouro só passou a existir e, agora, vivia entre eles, porque a sorte lhes permitiu que se vissem, se conhecessem e se apaixonassem.

Eles nunca esqueceriam o que o destino fez por eles, sempre estariam em eterna dívida. A felicidade que alcançaram juntos era impossível de ser abalada e, agora, tudo estava completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a gold_0n_ice pela betagem, muito obrigadaaa ♥  
> Isso surgiu de uma piada interna entre e meus amigos porque um dia estava com muito sono e acabei lendo “Bokuto Katsuki” ao invés de “Bakugou Katsuki”.  
> Fui obrigada a criar meu Katsuki no universo de Haikyuu e aqui está ele, lindo e maravilhoso.  
> Espero que tenham gostado~


End file.
